


Sweet Torture

by jujukittychick



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unintentionally erotic, Xander really likes his candy canes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27570757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Xander’s innocent oral fixation drives Spike up a wall.  It’s only fair he repays the favor later.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Spike
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51
Collections: One Million Words





	Sweet Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a bunny from Lady Q at spanderfiles.net. Xander tries to taunt his lover by using a candy cane stick. Well, don’t think this is quite what she had in mind, but it’s what popped in my head as soon as I read the bunny, soooo yeah, hope you like it :D And a side note, apparently I started this back in 2012 and either forgot about it or couldn’t open the file afterwards or something, because this has never gotten posted anywhere in all these years.

The torture had been dragging on for the better part of two hours. The Watcher’s monotonous droning interspersed with the Slayer’s high-pitched whining providing the backdrop to the main event. He had to give the whelp credit, he really didn’t think he had it in him, but he’d been working the cane like a pro, slow and methodical, taking time to test the end occasionally before splitting the air with a teeth-grinding, bone-shuddering crunch. It was all he could do to sit still and remain quiet in the hard wooden chair he’d been shoved onto by the Slayer earlier.

As yet another nerve-wracking crunch split the air, Spike finally cracked. “Bloody ‘ell, Harris, I know your parents are complete wankers, but didn’ they teach ya not to play with your food? Just eat the damn thing already!”

Xander blinked in surprise at Spike’s sudden outburst, shocked speechless along with the rest of the Scoobies, though Spike wasn’t paying them any more attention than he had all night. Xander’s face scrunched in confusion as he looked down at the candy cane he’d been eating using his tried-and-true method of sucking on it until it reached a knife sharp point before biting it off and starting all over again. He’d lost count of how many he’d eaten since he got to the meeting; he’d gotten a whole sack full of the things from work, leftovers from after the holidays his boss was going to throw out otherwise. And far be it for Xander to let perfectly good sweets go to waste.

Spike watched Xander’s face scrunch in, apparently, honest confusion and had to stop from gaping in surprise himself. Here the boy was, torturing him for bloody  _ hours _ , and he was completely clueless as to what he was doing. “Bugger it all, I’m leavin’. You lot don’ need me and I’ve ‘ad just about enough of this tonight.” Casting one last glance at the still clueless boy, he muttered under his breath, “And I need a drink.”

Giles was furiously polishing his glasses as he looked between the two other males in the room, realizing exactly what the vampire’s problem was. He hadn’t been blind to Xander’s innocent antics either, he was simply more accustomed to them and knew when to stop looking at the boy entirely. He still couldn’t look at an eclair without blushing after the one time he’d watched the boy suck the cream slowly and carefully from one. “Yes, quite. Well, um, Xander, why don’t you go ahead and head home since Spike will no doubt be going in that direction. I’ll go over the last few details with Buffy and Willow and then drive them home.

Xander cast his confused look between Spike and Giles, wondering what the hell he had missed. Shrugging, he grabbed his duffle bag with his work clothes he’d changed out of earlier and his sack of candy canes. “Um, sure, I guess. Lead on, Fangless. Hey, you’re supposed to walk  _ with _ me!”

Giles had to choke back a laugh at the utterly betrayed look Spike gave him before sweeping quickly out the door, not even bothering to wait until Xander finished grabbing his bags. As the door slammed shut to the sound of the two boys bickering, he looked back to the girls, who’d been remarkably quiet for the last few minutes, and had to restrain himself from flinching at the suspicious looks they both gave him. “It is, as you would say, a guy thing. I’m quite sure they’ll have things worked out by morning. Now, back to the planning. I think, Willow, if you…”

~~~

Xander had been pestering Spike for the entire walk back to his parents’ house, trying to figure out what the outburst had been about and why GIles had been acting so shady as well. 

On Spike’s part, he’d been trying his best not to strangle the whelp, chip or no chip, all the way back to the boy’s house. As soon as they stepped inside the basement, he shoved the boy back against the door, ignoring the twinge the chip sent through him, unintentionally shifting to game face as he crowded close to the larger male. “Do you bloody well  _ ever _ close your mouth?!” 

Staring into startled brown eyes, Spike realized he was pressed full length against the warm, hard body, a position he was not entirely unhappy with if the way his body was reacting was any way to judge. Feeling Xander’ flailing hands finally settle uncertainly on his hips as the silence dragged on, broken only by the boy’s harsh breaths, he leaned up suddenly, claiming the boy’s mouth in a crushing kiss. As kisses go, it was harsh and uncoordinated, teeth grinding and clinking, lips mashing together, more passion and anger than any real sentiment. Spike pulled back long enough for Xander to suck in a trembling breath before kissing him once more, this time using the skills he’d picked up over the years to truly kiss the boy senseless.

Xander was in a state of shock. He was being kissed, which he honestly didn’t have a lot of practice with since the whole fasco with Cordy, but he was being kissed by Spike. He was being kissed  _ really _ well by Spike. He was being kissed really well by Spike in game face and he really wasn’t complaining. Spike’s lips were soft against his own, his teeth nipping and scraping over his lips before soothing the sting with tongue. And that tongue, nimble and teasing, begging entrance into his mouth even as ander felt long, graceful fingers tangle in the mess that was his hair, guiding his face to a better angle and he couldn’t help but give in to the demand, his lips parting on a sigh as he instinctively tightened his hold on the slim body in front of him.

Spike was pretty sure he was going to stake himself later. He was kissing Xander Bloody Harris in the completely shoddy basement of the boy’s parents’ house and he had no urge to stop. In fact, as Xander’s plump lips parted under his own on a shaky sigh, he tightened his grip on the silky strands of hair in his grasp as he thrust his tongue inside the moist cavern of his mouth, mapping the contours, reveling in the taste of sugar and mint and the sweet-spicy taste that had to just be  _ Xander _ . Remembering the incident that started the whole thing, he urged Xander’s tongue into his own mouth, sucking rhythmically, tongue stroking and curling around it before teasingly dragging a fang carefully along it, smirking mentally as he felt a shudder go through the boy’s body, before finally breaking the kiss, resisting the urge to pant as the boy was. He finally gave into the smirk that had been threatening as he saw the wonderfully debauched looking picture a well-kissed Xander made, his cheeks flushed, eyes dilated, hair tousled, and plump lips swollen and red from kissing. The startled realization suddenly dawning in the boy’s gaze just made it that much sweeter. 

Xander was trying to find his breath as well as what he did with his mind, ‘cause he was pretty sure he lost both as soon as Spike started sucking on his tongue. And as he stared at the smirking vampire, radiating self-confidence and sex appeal and looking nowhere near as ruffled as Xander felt, he realized, beyond it feeling really fucking good, why it had felt so familiar, though it had taken the razor-sharp point of the fang dragging down the length of his tongue to figure it out. It was the same thing he had been doing with the candy canes earlier, sucking them in and out of his mouth leisurely, wrapping his tongue around them, dragging the sharp point across it after. And he’d eaten how many of them that way? It was no wonder Spike snapped. He could remember all too clearly watching the girls eating popsicles one day and thinking how utterly wrong it was of them to tease him that way, unintentionally as it was. “Oh man, I’m so sorry, Spike, and I can’t believe I just said that, but I totally didn’t mean to do, well, um,  _ that _ earlier, you know, back at Giles’. And I know how frustrating it can be to watch something like, well, um  _ that _ , and I promise I wasn’t doing it on purpose, it’s just the way I always eat candy canes. And why the hell did you kiss me anyway?! There was kissage and that was completely not what I expected when we got back here, though that did work for showing me what I did, but...umph!” His remaining words were muffled by lips sealing themselves to his own once more.

Spike decided he’d have to remember this particular method of shutting the whelp up when the babble got to be too obnoxious. Though, falling headlong into candy flavored kisses once more, the two of them beginning to grind against each other as Xander grew more secure in what he was doing, he decided that maybe he’d save this particular punishment for private. And as the two of them stumbled back onto Xander’s bed, hands and mouths roaming freely as clothes were shed, he maybe wondered where he could get some more candy canes later. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think originally I was planning on dragging this out and making it a lot more explicit, maybe carry things through a couple chapters. Now, this seems like a good ending.
> 
> Like my work? Want to see what other ideas I've come up with? Come check out my [plot bunnies](https://jujubunnies.freeforums.net/), leave me feedback on my current ideas for stories in different fandoms, or leave me requests of your own.


End file.
